Seules les fleurs savent
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Après un an de cohabitation en "amis", Arikawa a décidé qu'il était temps de franchir une étape supplémentaire avec Misaki. Comment son partenaire réagira-il? [Se lit même si on n'a pas lu le manga originel]


**Seules les fleurs savent**

 _Vous connaissez le manga « Hana no mizo shiru »? Si vous aimez les excellents yaoi, je vous conseille cette histoire._

 _C'est presque inutile d'écrire une fanfiction à propos d'un manga que personne n'a lu. Les lecteurs sont rares. J'ai tenté de l'écrire pour que vous puissiez suivre, même si vous n'avez jamais lu ce manga. J'espère que j'aurai quelques lecteurs et reviews!_

 _« Hana no mizo shiru » raconte, en 12 chapitres, l'histoire de Youichi_ _ _Arikawa_ (étudiant en droit) et Shouta Misaka (étudiant en botanique) qui se rencontrent à l'université. C'est très touchant, en plus d'être intéressant étant donné le contexte des études. Le manga est suivie d'une histoire qui remonte le temps intitulée « Hana no Miyako de ». Il y a aussi deux chapitres supplémentaires de la vie de Misaki et Arikawa appelée « Hana no Migoro ni ». _

_C'est à partir de ces deux chapitres supplémentaires que j'ai brodé cette histoire. Pour la première fois, Arikawa amène Misaki dans sa famille sous le titre « d'ami avec lequel il habite », étant donné que Misaki ne veut pas que leur relation amoureuse soit connue. La grande sœur d'Arikawa, designer, a amené le joli Misaki dans sa boutique et lui a fait mettre une robe, même si Arikawa a tenté de l'empêcher de suivre sa sœur. Quand il a vu son amoureux ainsi vêtu, Arikawa s'est exclamé : « Tellement mignon… »_

 _L'histoire débute donc alors que Misaki a repris ses vêtements et qu'ils ont tous mangé ensemble. J'entremêle ce que l'on voit dans le manga avec des scènes imaginées._

* * *

La famille termina le repas et, alors la mère commençait à ramasser les plats vides pour les amener à la cuisine, la grande sœur d'Arikawa se leva :

\- Misaki-kun! Je vais chercher mes albums de styliste et je te montre ça!

\- Oh…ok, répondit l'invité, toujours un peu surpris de l'enthousiasme de cette femme.

\- Bon, comme j'ai déjà vu ses œuvres, je vais aller aider maman à ranger, dit Arikawa en se levant de table.

Il laissa Misaki avec son père et sa sœur qui venait de le rejoindre avec une pile d'albums réunissant ses créations. Il rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine, amenant les bols restants avec lui.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule, Youichi. Ce n'est pas un problème, s'opposa sa mère.

\- Non, non, je veux t'aider.

Quelque chose dans son ton, plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude, un peu préoccupé aussi, fit comprendre à la femme que son fils avait une raison de vouloir être à ses côtés. Elle se rappela leur dernière discussion au téléphone, la façon dont il avait semblé vouloir dire quelque chose, puis avait changé d'idée. Elle avait trouvé cela étrange.

Elle voulut le pousser un peu :

\- Mais non, retourne là-bas. Reste avec ton ami.

Elle vit Youichi poser les mains sur le comptoir, puis se tourner vivement vers elle, déterminé.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

Elle ne comprit pas. Que voulait-il dire? Misaki-kun était certainement un ami, ils vivaient dans la même maison depuis plus d'un an maintenant! Mais tout à coup, elle réalisa ce qu'impliquait la phrase en même temps qu'Arikawa précisait :

\- C'est mon amoureux.

Elle plaça les deux mains sur sa bouche en regardant son fils, les yeux grands ouverts, trop surprise pour parler. Youichi sortait avec un homme! Il était en couple avec Misaki! L'annonce la surprenait, mais dans sa tête, plein de choses inexpliquées firent sens…

\- Youichi, qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à avoir une copine, était « célibataire » depuis sa sortie de l'université.

\- Youichi qui évoquait presque toujours Misaki quand ils se parlaient au téléphone, parlant de telle ou telle autre activité qu'ils avaient faite ensemble.

\- Et l'année dernière, quand Youichi était venu passer deux semaines ici lorsque sa grand-mère avait été malade... Avec quelle hâte il était retourné à la maison par le dernier train en apprenant que sa sœur pouvait prendre le relais! Elle en avait choquée à l'époque. Mais il ne fuyait pas la maison, il ne la fuyait pas, elle. Il voulait rejoindre Misaki. Parce que ce n'était pas seulement son ami. Il avait eu le comportement d'un homme amoureux qui n'en peut plus d'être loin de l'autre… D'être séparé de Misaki.

Elle avait été naïve de ne pas décoder les signes. Son étonnement disparut.

Son fils la fixait toujours, mal à l'aise, les joues rouges. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer :

\- Et ça fait longtemps.

Ce n'était pas une question. Youichi acquiesça :

\- Un peu avant la graduation.

\- Donc, quand tu as emménagé avec lui…

\- Nous étions déjà ensemble.

Elle se tourna vers l'évier et commença à rincer la vaisselle. Youichi prit une serviette pour essuyer. Il attendit que sa mère poursuive :

\- Plus d'une année donc. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Il soupira :

\- Je l'aurais fait. Mais Misaki… ne veut pas en parler. Même ce soir, il ne voulait pas.

Le ton de sa mère était inquiet quand elle demanda :

\- Mais il est sérieux avec toi? Misaki-kun t'aime aussi, non?

Elle pouvait presque « entendre » la couleur de ses joues dans la voix intimidée et très faible qui lui répondit :

\- Oui, oui. Il… m'aime aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi ne veut-il rien dire?

La réponse sortit brusquement :

\- Parce qu'il s'imagine encore que je finirai par vouloir une vie « normale ». Avec une femme et des enfants.

Le sourire monta à la bouche de la femme. Elle aima l'exaspération dans la voix de son fils. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa détermination. Quand Youichi avait pris une décision, il avait toujours été très résolu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les autres n'assumaient pas, comme lui, toutes les conséquences. Elle prit une assiette et la lava avant de la tendre à Youichi qui remarqua la joie dans le visage de sa mère.

\- Et ce n'est pas ainsi que tu envisages ton avenir, affirma-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non. Je veux rester avec lui. Je vais lui demander de joindre la famille Arikawa.

\- Oh…

Cette fois, les mains qui couvrirent sa bouche n'exprimaient pas la surprise, mais l'émotion. Au Japon, le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe était impossible. Mais la vieille tradition d'adopter un adulte, beaucoup plus commune que celle d'adopter un enfant, servait maintenant de « quasi-mariage » pour les couples homosexuels. La personne adoptée prenait alors le nom de famille de l'autre et entrait dans le registre officiel de la famille, avec à peu près tous les droits que les liens du sang, ou le mariage, donnent.

Ainsi, Youichi était sérieux, très sérieux. Et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, avec aucune de ses copines précédentes. Tout à coup, elle vit son fils tel qu'il était devenu : un adulte qui savait ce qu'il voulait et prenait les moyens pour l'obtenir. Elle était fière de lui. Et elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer ce Misaki qui avait fait de Youichi l'adulte qu'il était devenu.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Misaki-kun est une bonne personne. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Je serai très heureuse qu'il devienne un Arikawa.

\- Oh maman!

Il s'élança et la serra dans ses bras, ému. Finalement, le dire à sa mère l'avait stressé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire avant de faire la demande d'adoption à Misaki. Il ne voulait plus leur cacher la vérité.

Sa grande sœur entra dans la cuisine :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous deux?

Ils se séparèrent et sa mère rétorqua :

\- Une maman a bien le droit de faire un câlin à son grand garçon qui ne la visite pas assez souvent!

\- Ah ça c'est vrai qu'on ne te voit pas assez! Et tu devrais amener Misaki-kun à chaque fois, il est beaucoup plus gentil que toi!

\- _Nee-san_ … Ça m'étonnerait que Misaki accepte une nouvelle fois de te suivre dans tes folies…

Elle servit trois verres de thé froid avant de dire :

\- Avoue que ton ami était la plus belle fille en ville, habillé avec mes créations!

\- Justement, ce n'est pas une fille.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est encore plus fantastique!

Son frère soupira et elle quitta la cuisine en riant. Il se tourna vers sa mère, mais ils avaient presque terminé de ranger. Elle lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à ton père et à ta sœur quand vous serez partis?

\- Mmm, oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas de problème.

Elle termina de ranger la dernière assiette, puis elle le regarda une dernière fois en souriant :

\- Et c'est vrai que j'aimerais vous voir plus souvent.

Youichi sourit lui aussi, en se servant un verre de thé.

\- Ok.

Et il partit rejoindre Misaki, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ne restait plus qu'à lui parler de tout cela, maintenant.

* * *

Ils mettaient leur soulier sur le palier, prêts à partir.

\- Misaki-kun! Tu es toujours, toujours, le bienvenu pour revenir et porter encore mes vêtements!

\- Euh… Non… C'était assez une fois…, répondit-il, intimidé par la demande de la sœur d'Arikawa.

La voix de la mère d'Arikawa retentit.

\- Misaki-kun.

Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit avec chaleur.

\- Je t'en prie, continue de prendre soin de Youichi comme tu le fais si bien.

\- Oh… oui. Merci pour l'accueil, répondit Misaki en s'inclinant.

\- _Itte kimasu_ , compléta Arikawa, déjà la main sur la porte.

\- _Itte rasshai_ , répondit la famille.

Et ils partirent. Arikawa marchait quelques pas devant. Il était silencieux depuis un bon moment. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu arriver dans cette robe, se dit Misaki. Ils approchaient de la gare quand Arikawa dit enfin :

\- Ça devait être épuisant ce soir… Je suis désolé d'avoir une sœur aussi bizarre.

\- Mais non…

Misaki s'arrêta :

\- Hey… Est-ce que… Tu aimes ce genre d'apparence?

Arikawa s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, il bafouilla :

\- Eh bien, c'est… Ce n'est pas que je… Que j'aime particulièrement plus…

\- Mais tout à l'heure… Tu as dit que j'étais « tellement mignon » si naturellement…

Il remarqua qu'Arikawa se frottait la tête, mal à l'aise. Misaki poursuivit :

\- Si tu aimes ça, je…

Tout à coup, Arikawa se retourna et s'approcha, le fixant de près. Puis il dit, beaucoup trop fort pour le milieu de la rue :

\- Ce n'est pas les vêtements… Mais c'est seulement que j'ai toujours trouvé que Misaki était incroyablement mignon!

\- Eh! Eh! Attends! Ok, ok! Je… Je comprends.

Arikawa baissa la tête et expliqua :

\- En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mignon, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me comprennes mal, alors je n'ai jamais rien dit.

\- Que je comprenne mal?

\- Oui… Avant, à la gare, tu m'as dit que tu pensais que ce serait mieux que tu sois une fille. Mais… Moi… Je n'ai jamais pensé, même une fois, qu'il aurait mieux que Misaki soit une fille. Pas une fois.

Misaki pencha la tête. Oui, il avait dit ça. Il l'avait souvent pensé. Il aimait les hommes, alors tout aurait plus simple s'il avait été une femme, non? Mais ce n'était pas l'opinion d'Arikawa. Il avait toujours l'accepté comme il était, sans rien lui reprocher.

\- Merci. Merci, Arikawa. C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Si, un jour, Arikawa le laissait, pour vivre une vraie vie, comment ferait-il pour continuer, pour se sentir ainsi, rempli de ces sentiments, de cet amour qu'Arikawa lui donnait? Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais n'était-ce pas égoïste de considérer que ses propres sentiments étaient plus importants que le bien-être d'Arikawa? Lorsque le moment serait venu, il faudrait accepter que c'était fini… Qu'Arikawa avait le droit d'avoir une famille.

Arikawa interrompit ses pensées :

\- Hey, Misaki. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma famille?

Misaki releva la tête.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Il y a beaucoup d'énergie, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… C'est comme s'ils vivaient sur un rythme complètement différent du tien.

\- Oui…

\- Mais… Je pense que c'est bien aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir à passer du temps avec des gens.

\- Ah! Je suis content!

Et Arikawa le serra très fort dans ses bras. Misaki, un peu surpris qu'il fasse ça en public, finit par placer les mains dans son dos, répondant à l'étreinte. Après un moment, il dit :

\- Et… C'est vrai que je n'aime pas particulièrement être étiqueté de « mignon ». Mais… Quand c'est toi qui le dis, je ne déteste pas ça.

Il savait qu'il avait rougi, encore. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher quand il disait des choses comme cela. Parce qu'il connaissait bien les effets d'une telle confession sur son partenaire. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Arikawa se pencha à son oreille et murmura, la voix rauque :

\- Rentrons à la maison.

Il y avait une telle charge de désir dans cette voix-là que Misaki le ressentit comme si Arikawa venait de le toucher. Comme lorsque ces mains se promenaient sur lui, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. Il se mit à respirer plus vite, impatient d'arriver. Arikawa ne le regardait plus, et Misaki évitait aussi de croiser son regard. Entre eux, il y avait une tension qui ne cessait de monter. Le trajet sembla durer des heures. La distance entre la gare et la maison fut couverte rapidement parce qu'ils marchaient très vite.

La porte était à peine fermée, les souliers tout juste enlevés, qu'Arikawa se tournait vers Misaki et se mettait à l'embrasser, sur le palier de l'entrée. Le feu qui avait envahi Misaki lorsqu'Arikawa lui avait murmuré à l'oreille devint un brasier. Il répondit avec autant de passion. Misaki lui retirait déjà ses vêtements, ses mains partout sur lui, sa bouche sur son torse. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient dû se retenir sur le trajet? Misaki était encore plus sensible qu'à l'habitude. Il avait toujours été très réactif au toucher d'Arikawa. Mais ce soir, il suffisait d'un contact pour que les frissons l'envahissent. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits :

\- Arikawa… Attends… Avant…

\- Je n'attendrai pas. À cause de ce que tu as dit…

Et il s'attarda sur son ventre, Misaki ne put retenir ses gémissements. C'était trop facile… Arikawa se mit en rire.

\- Ne ris pas, s'indigna Misaki.

\- Misaki… Tu aimes ça, ici? Tu es plus rouge que d'habitude… Comme si ça t'envahissait tout entier. Tu es tellement mignon.

Pourquoi Arikawa lui posait-il toujours des questions dont il savait la réponse? Mignon? Ah non, il n'aimait pas ça finalement… Mais Arikawa recommença, léchant son ventre, le mordillant. C'était comme si des petits chocs électriques le parcouraient, de sa nuque à ses pieds. Les jambes de Misaki cédèrent sous les attaques répétées de cette bouche. Il se retrouva assis sur les cuisses d'Arikawa qui sourit :

\- La façon dont tu vacilles quand le plaisir t'envahit… Ça aussi, c'est mignon.

Misaki se souleva et posa ses deux mains sur la bouche d'Arikawa.

\- Arrête… C'est assez. Comme je le pensais, arrête de dire que je suis mignon.

Arikawa se mit à rire doucement et il prit la main de Misaki pour l'enlever de sa bouche.

\- Le Misaki habituel est le plus mignon…

« Ah… qu'il est têtu, cet homme », se dit Misaki. Mais les baisers reprirent et il oublia bientôt ses protestations. Arikawa aussi oublia de l'appeler « mignon ». Ce soir, Misaki ne savait pas pourquoi il était si réceptif, mais le plaisir le parcourait quand la bouche d'Arikawa passait sur sa peau, le désir ne cessait de monter quand il le touchait, le prenait ainsi… Tout cela, il eut envie de le lui rendre. Il voulait lui faire perdre son contrôle, le rendre aussi fou qu'il se sentait devenir entre ses bras. Il tendit la main et le toucha, là où il était le plus sensible. Misaki sourit de satisfaction en entendant la respiration d'Arikawa se suspendre, ses yeux se fermer quand la sensation prit toute la place.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon… pour toi… aussi?, demanda-t-il.

\- Misaki… Tu… as fait ça par exprès…

Et si cela avait surpris Arikawa quand la main de Misaki s'était posée sur lui, l'excitation augmenta encore. Arikawa se pencha vers sa bouche. Juste avant de l'embrasser, il lui dit :

\- Je vais… me permettre d'être un peu plus indécent… moi aussi. Ça te va?

Pour seule réponse, Misaki colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'encourageant par un baiser passionné. Et le soir se remplit de caresses et de gémissements, tissant encore davantage de liens entre eux.

* * *

La lumière passait à travers le rideau quand Misaki ouvrit les yeux, seul dans sa chambre. « Le matin. » Il se leva doucement et se couvrit d'un grand châle pour sortir. Les matins d'avril, la température était fraîche dans la vieille maison.

La nuit avait été courte, avec le repas chez la famille d'Arikawa et leurs activités au retour. Misaki marcha les yeux pratiquement fermés dans le couloir. Ses pas lui permettaient de sentir les traces de leurs ébats de la veille. Ce n'était plus douloureux comme les premières fois, mais l'exercice laissait tout de même les muscles courbaturés.

Ce n'était pas les seules conséquences. « Mon corps est encore chaud… », réalisa-t-il. Comme les mains d'Arikawa. C'était une sensation qu'il adorait.

Il ouvrit les yeux en voyant l'ombre d'Arikawa se découper sur le palier de l'entrée. Il avait déjà son manteau.

\- Arikawa… Tu pars déjà? Il est tôt…

\- Oui. Mais en échange, je serai de retour tôt ce soir.

\- Ok…, répondit-il, toujours un peu endormi.

Arikawa se leva pour ouvrir la porte coulissante. Il hésita. Il voulait lui en parler ce soir, mais si Misaki refusait… Il était peut-être mieux de lui demander tout de suite et de lui permettre de réfléchir pendant la journée? Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il n'ouvrit pas complètement la porte et se retourna vers Misaki :

\- Tu sais… Je voulais te donner ça en revenant.

Il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et lui tendit. Misaki avait les yeux à peine ouverts. De sa voix matinale, il demanda :

\- Mmm… C'est quoi?

Arikawa ne répondit pas. Quand Misaki lut le titre du formulaire « Papier d'adoption », il laissa tomber l'enveloppe et la bague qui s'y cachait tinta sur le plancher. Cette fois, il avait les yeux grands ouverts en fixant Arikawa. Ce dernier lui sourit :

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que nous devenions une famille?

Il se pencha pour ramasser la bague et la plaça dans la main de Misaki en précisant :

\- Je ne suis pas opposé à prendre le nom de famille « Misaki », mais j'ai pensé qu'une plus grande famille serait plus agréable.

Misaki nota qu'Arikawa portait une bague à la main droite. Arikawa laissa ses doigts sur ceux de Misaki en avouant :

\- Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais cacher à jamais. Alors, avant de partir, j'ai parlé à ma mère à propos de nous. Je suis désolé. Elle était surprise, mais elle aime beaucoup Misaki…

Misaki resta silencieux pendant que les larmes se mettaient à couler. Arikawa ne savait pas s'il était triste parce qu'il avait tout dit à sa famille, ou s'il était ému par la demande, ou s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un Arikawa… C'était possible, il le savait. Il connaissait Misaki. La semaine dernière, il avait compris à quel point les avances qu'il avait reçu d'une femme l'avaient troublé. Qu'il croyait toujours qu'Arikawa était avec lui « en attendant ». Mais laisser Misaki… Arikawa ne pouvait même pas y songer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris sa décision et qu'il avait voulu en parler à sa famille, qu'il avait préparé les papiers, acheté la bague.

Le silence se prolongeait. Arikawa s'éloigna un peu :

\- Je dois y aller… Alors, réfléchis-y.

Et il se retourna pour sortir. Mais les bras de Misaki autour de lui l'arrêtèrent. La tête appuyée contre son dos, les pleurs secouant ses épaules, Misaki dit :

\- Jamais…

Il releva la tête et regarda Arikawa dans les yeux :

\- Toi… Si jamais, un jour, tu me dis que tu veux me laisser… Je ne vais jamais te laisser partir…

Arikawa se retourna, souriant doucement :

\- Très bien.

Il prit les vêtements de Misaki et l'approcha de lui. Il murmura, heureux :

\- Si tu fais ça, ça veut dire que tu seras toujours à moi, non? L'année prochaine, l'année d'après, peu importe combien d'années vont passer… Juste comme ça, tous les deux, on va vivre ensemble toutes les saisons des plus belles fleurs.

Et il l'embrassa. Les lèvres de Misaki étaient salées, les siennes étaient un peu tremblantes. Il avait eu peur de sa réponse. Mais Misaki avait accepté. Il avait laissé tomber sa peur, cette idée qu'Arikawa aurait un jour besoin de plus que lui. « Je t'aime tellement, Shouta », pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait personne d'autre que cet homme-là, que cette vie ensemble. Et Misaki l'avait enfin compris.

* * *

Après un dernier baiser, Arikawa était finalement parti travailler. La porte s'était fermée, laissant un Misaki debout sur le carrelage, sous le choc. Arikawa avait vraiment fait cela : il avait dit à sa mère qu'ils étaient ensemble. À l'heure qu'il était, le père et la sœur d'Arikawa devaient aussi être au courant. Ils devaient savoir que leur fils était amoureux d'un homme, qu'il vivait avec lui autrement qu'en ami et qu'il venait de lui demander de l'adopter, de l'intégrer officiellement à sa famille…

Misaki regarda ses mains, toujours un peu tremblantes après ce matin si chargé d'émotions. Arikawa avait glissé le jonc d'or à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Celui du mariage qu'ils ne pouvaient faire officiellement, étant donné leur genre. Mais la bague, et la demande d'adoption, rendait les choses claires pour tous : Arikawa voulait officiellement s'engager. Il portait une bague lui aussi depuis ce matin. Ses collègues au bureau lui demanderaient-ils à qui il était ainsi fiancé? Arikawa leur dirait sûrement, il n'avait jamais eu honte de sortir avec un homme. C'était Misaki qui avait ce sentiment que c'était mal, qu'il n'était pas né dans le bon corps, qu'Arikawa se lasserait un jour et chercherait à avoir une vie normale avec une femme et des enfants.

Il se rappela la confession d'Arikawa à la gare, son baiser devant les gens qui passait. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an. Misaki, à ce moment-là, lui avait répondu : « Tu es tellement bon dans tout ce que tu fais… Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui… » Et Arikawa avait ri en répondant : « Est-ce je pourrais vraiment? Mais je préfère être avec Misaki. »

Misaki essuya ses joues mouillées et sortit de l'entrée, amenant avec lui les papiers d'adoption. La semaine dernière, Arikawa avait reçu les avances d'une femme. Elle lui avait laissé une lettre, c'est Misaki qui l'avait trouvée en ouvrant les gâteaux qu'elle lui avait offerts. Est-ce qu'Arikawa avait deviné à quel point cela l'avait troublé? Que, tout à coup, il s'était mis à regarder le calendrier comme un compte à rebours menant vers ce moment où Arikawa le quitterait pour vivre, tout simplement… Vivre avec une femme, comme toute personne le souhaiterait, comme ses parents y aspiraient sûrement. Après tout, Arikawa était tellement facile à aimer, il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un de bien…

Mais Arikawa avait eu la même réponse que ce jour-là, à la gare. C'est avec Misaki qu'il voulait être. Et il était sûr de lui, capable de l'affirmer publiquement.

Misaki soupira en posant les papiers sur la table.

« Je t'aime. » Combien de fois Arikawa lui avait-il dit? De combien de manières lui avait-il montré?

Arikawa était fou. Misaki sourit en faisant bouillir l'eau et le dashi. Oui, Arikawa était fou. Et il l'était lui aussi. Il allait signer ces papiers, entrer officiellement dans la famille de cet homme et changer son nom de famille pour le sien.

Il voulait penser à l'avenir avec Arikawa près de lui. Longtemps. Toujours.

Il était tôt. Il prit le temps de manger, puis il remplit toutes les petites cases officielles. Il photocopia les documents à joindre à la demande. Et il laissa le tout sur la table. Arikawa avait dit qu'il rentrerait tôt. S'il était là avant lui, il les verrait et pourrait vérifier si tout était là. C'était un avocat après tout.

Il s'habilla. Quand il verrouilla la porte de la maison, il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil au jonc d'or. Arikawa était à l'aise avec le fait de sortir avec un homme, mais pas lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Devait-il laisser la bague à l'intérieur?

Il venait de signer des papiers qui allaient changer son nom de famille. Arikawa avait déjà tout dit à ses parents, et probablement à ses collègues aussi maintenant. Ikejima s'en doutait probablement depuis un moment… Quand il les visitait, il reprochait souvent à Arikawa de refuser de sortir avec lui… Qu'il devait le faire s'il voulait trouver une copine…

Arikawa l'avait mis devant le fait accompli : leur relation était déjà publique. Il prit une grande respiration. Ce n'était pas mal, c'était ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient heureux après tout.

Misaki se détourna de la porte et prit le chemin de la gare, souriant doucement. Arikawa... Il pouvait être tellement borné quand il avait une idée en tête. Misaki lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il en parle, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté… Comme il ne le faisait jamais quand il voulait quelque chose.

Arikawa était têtu. Et c'est lui qu'il voulait.

Le sourire de Misaki se prolongea jusqu'à l'université. Il entra dans le laboratoire, mit sa veste de travail, regarda ses courriels, puis se chargea machinalement des tâches quotidiennes avec les plantes. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, sans entendre le professeur entrer, trop concentré à revoir la scène du matin, à réaliser qu'il lui faudrait maintenant appeler Arikawa par son prénom… « Youichi ».

\- Misaki-kun? Misaki-kun?

La main du professeur Tsujimura se posa sur son épaule et Misaki bondit de surprise.

\- Ah! Sensei!

Tsujimura-sensei sourit.

\- Misaki-kun avait encore ce visage…

\- Ah oui? Quel visage?

\- Tu étais ailleurs, très concentré. Oh…

Les yeux du professeur venaient de se poser sur le jonc d'or. Misaki s'empressa de le cacher derrière son dos.

\- Oh… C'est… C'est Arikawa?

\- Euh… Eh bien…

Misaki baissa la tête. Il n'était pas capable, finalement. C'était trop intimidant. Et il fallait que le premier qui le note soit le professeur en plus! Le silence qui se prolongeait lui fit relever la tête. Tsujimura-sensei le regardait toujours, mais il avait les yeux mouillés. C'est le professeur qui détourna le regard. Misaki le vit prendre une grande inspiration en regardant au loin, par la fenêtre. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

\- Misaki-kun. J'ai besoin d'un café. Tu m'accompagnes?

Misaki acquiesça et le suivit. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur ainsi. Lui qui était habituellement si souriant semblait maintenant un peu triste. Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui? Est-ce qu'il était déçu de réaliser que Misaki sortait avec un homme? Que les rumeurs à propos de lui étaient vraies?

Le stress l'envahit. Mais le professeur semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire quand il commanda son café, s'informant à Misaki ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Euh… Un chocolat chaud, svp.

\- Alors, allons-y avec un chocolat chaud!

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite table en retrait. La main de Misaki tremblait quand il posa son verre sur la table. Tsujimura-sensei sourit en s'asseyant devant lui. Il le regarda et lui dit :

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Misaki-kun. Et pour Arikawa aussi.

Ce n'était pas ce que Misaki craignait d'entendre.

\- Oh… Euh… Merci.

Tsujimura-sensei semblait vraiment heureux pour lui. Son regard était paisible. Il y eut un silence avant que Misaki se lance :

\- Il m'a aussi demandé… En fait… Je vais prendre son nom de famille.

\- Oh… Une demande d'adoption. Mmm… Arikawa a toujours été sérieux quand il s'investit. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne de prime abord, avec sa personnalité très joyeuse, mais il est très intègre, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Il est honnête avec ses sentiments, parfois un peu trop…, approuva Misaki, en souriant.

Tsujimura-sensei avait retrouvé son regard nostalgique et il regardait encore une fois par la fenêtre. Puis il se tourna vers Misaki et lui dit, le ton très sérieux :

\- Ton grand-père n'aurait peut-être pas voulu que je te le dise, mais… Nous étions amoureux, lui et moi.

\- EEEEEHHHHH? Grand-papa?, s'exclama un peu trop fort Misaki.

Ce qui fit rire son professeur avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

\- Oui. Ton grand-père. Je t'ai dit que nous étions des amis d'enfance. Mais c'était un peu plus que ça.

Le regard de Tsujimura-sensei se tourna vers la fenêtre, redevenant triste.

\- Je venais d'une famille aisée et il habitait près de chez moi. Je me suis inscrit en botanique dans la même université parce qu'il était dans ce programme. Il connaissait mes sentiments depuis longtemps. Il a fini par m'avouer les siens. Mais ton grand-père était déjà engagé. Sa mère avait été prise en charge pendant la guerre et il avait été promis à leur fille. Après la graduation, il devait se marier et… Voilà. Ça s'est terminé là. On s'est revu comme collègues à l'occasion, quand il remplaçait pour des cours… Sans jamais reparler de tout cela, pour ne pas rendre les choses difficiles entre lui et ta grand-mère. Mais on était lié à jamais. On l'a toujours été…

Misaki avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette journée soit si émotive? Que se passait-il aujourd'hui? C'était tellement triste cette histoire entre Tsujimura-sensei et son grand-père! Il s'imagina devoir laisser aller Arikawa… En fait, il s'était imaginé toute la semaine que c'est ce qu'il devrait faire un jour. Et la pensée était devenue insupportable. Ce matin, il avait repoussé cette possibilité à tout jamais.

Tsujimura-sensei reprit la parole, semblant deviner ses pensées :

\- Les mentalités ont évolué. Les obligations, le devoir envers la famille, n'ont plus le poids qu'elles avaient à mon époque. Et c'est pour cela que je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

\- Oui, réalisa Misaki.

\- Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne devrais pas cacher cette bague. Il n'y a rien de honteux à aimer. Et à être aimé en plus.

Misaki ferma les yeux, et les larmes coulèrent. « Je t'aime ». Combien de fois Arikawa le lui avait dit? Est-ce qu'un jour cela cesserait de le surprendre? Comme s'il ne le méritait pas? Le professeur lui tendit une serviette de papier en disant :

\- C'est une chance extraordinaire.

\- Vous avez raison, sensei, répondit finalement Misaki, essuyant ses joues. Je suis chanceux.

Le professeur secoua la tête :

\- Non, non. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Il est chanceux, lui aussi, Misaki-kun.

\- Merci, sensei. Pour ce que vous m'avez confié…

\- Mmm. Tu semblais préoccupé tout à l'heure. À la fois effrayé et heureux. En comprenant pourquoi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te dire tout ça. Tu ne devrais pas être hésitant à propos de vous deux. Parce que… Enfin… Parce que sinon, c'est triste.

Tsujimura-sensei se tourna vers la fenêtre, la nostalgie de retour dans son visage. Et Misaki comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Il repensa au visage heureux d'Arikawa quand il était parti ce matin. Misaki avait accepté sa demande en pleurant – c'était le jour! – lui disant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Et Arikawa avait répondu :

« Ça veut dire que tu seras toujours à moi. L'année prochaine, l'année d'après, peu importe combien d'années vont passer… Juste comme ça, tous les deux, on va vivre ensemble toutes les saisons des plus belles fleurs. »

Il avait encore envie de pleurer en se souvenant de ces mots-là. Il serra les doigts sur le chocolat chaud et en prit une gorgée, regardant dehors lui aussi. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'était pas correct. Et Kawabata-san lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais satisfaire son amoureux parce qu'il ne pourrait pas véritablement vivre de vie normale. Mais Kawabata-san avait tort.

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il sacrifiait sa vie en restant avec moi. Mais il comble la mienne de tant de façons. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour lui, je le comprends maintenant.

\- Oui. Le vide… Ne vient pas de ne pas vivre comme les autres… Avec une femme, des enfants. Il vient parce que l'on n'a pas pu vivre sa propre vie.

C'était exactement ça. Le professeur se leva tout à coup, reprenant son visage souriant.

\- On rentre? Il faut bien travailler aussi!

\- Oui.

Et Misaki le suivit, davantage en paix avec lui-même. Il ne cacherait plus cette bague. Il portait sur lui le message d'Arikawa. Que c'est avec lui qu'il voulait vivre, que c'était avec lui que sa vie était comblée.

La journée fut lumineuse. Il savait qu'il avait probablement un air idiot avec ce sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage, mais il avait cessé de s'en inquiéter. Il partit tôt, pour être de retour à temps pour le repas du soir et manger avec lui.

Sur le chemin entre la gare et la maison, son regard s'arrêta sur l'étalage de la fleuriste. Il remarqua tout de suite l'agapanthe, bien installée au soleil, ses fleurs de couleurs vives, d'un superbe éclat bleuté. Il se souvint du courriel qu'Arikawa lui avait envoyé, alors qu'ils étaient toujours à l'université, avec la photo de cette fleur. En cherchant le nom exact, il avait découvert qu'elle signifiait « je t'aime » dans le langage des fleurs! Il n'avait pas trop su quoi faire avec cette déclaration qui n'en était sûrement pas une… Il avait répondu avec la marguerite blanche, « Je partage tes sentiments », se doutant fort bien qu'Arikawa ne comprendrait pas le message. Il ne lui avait jamais reparlé en effet.

Mais l'an dernier, quand il avait emménagé chez lui, Arikawa avait voulu s'arrêter ici « pour acheter une fleur qui serait à lui ». Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas assez à la maison! Quand Misaki avait vu la marguerite et le petit mot qu'avait écrit la fleuriste pour en expliquer le sens, il avait pris peur. Et si Arikawa comprenait…? Le seul fait d'essayer de se mettre devant le pot de marguerites avait suffi pour qu'Arikawa s'approche.

\- Eh… Ce n'est pas les fleurs de la photo que tu m'avais envoyée par courriel?

\- Hein? Quel courriel? De quoi parles-tu?

\- Je t'avais envoyé une photo de fleur et tu m'avais répondu par celle-ci…

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Attends, c'est une…

\- Je… Je vais rentrer en avance pour faire de la place dans la maison, ok! À tout à l'heure!

Il s'en souvenait! Il se rappelait la photo! Quand Arikawa était rentré cet après-midi-là, il avait à la main un pot de marguerites et sur le visage un sourire qui en disait plus que bien des mots. Il avait fait le lien entre la photo et le message, c'était évident. Misaki n'avait rien dit, mais l'avait aidé à planter les marguerites dans le jardin.

Ils avaient les marguerites. Ils avaient donc le « Je partage tes sentiments ».

Mais ils n'avaient pas d'agapanthes. Ils n'avaient pas encore le « Je t'aime ».

Il s'en procura un pot. Geste qu'il regretta pendant le court trajet jusqu'à la maison. Il y avait des limites à être fou. Il se sentait comme un romantique idiot avec son pot d'agapanthes bleues… Peut-être qu'Arikawa n'était pas encore rentré et qu'il pourrait les cacher dans le jardin…

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- _Tadaima_.

\- _Okaeri nasai!_ , répondit la voix enthousiaste d'Arikawa.

Qui ne se contenta pas de répondre, mais qui sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers lui. Aucun moyen de cacher le pot maintenant.

\- Oh! Tu as acheté des fleurs. C'est rare!

\- Oui, euh…

\- Et ce sont les fleurs que j'avais envoyées en photo…

Arikawa releva la tête et le fixa. Misaki se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Mais Arikawa sourit en proposant :

\- Nous allons les planter à côté des marguerites?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.

\- Allons-y!, dit-il en relevant les manches de sa chemise blanche.

\- Tout de suite?

\- Bien sûr!

Misaki le suivit vers le jardin.

Au début, c'est la gentillesse d'Arikawa qui l'avait frappée. Ensuite, c'était le fait qu'il était très décontracté, toujours souriant, un peu trop relax peut-être. Comme s'il ne prenait pas la vie au sérieux. À l'époque, cette attitude l'avait perturbé. Il ne savait pas trop si l'homme était intelligent ou tout simplement chanceux pour en être là dans ses études. En travaillant avec lui, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur : Arikawa était redoutablement intelligent. C'était un homme férocement honnête, gentil certainement, borné et entêté aussi, pas toujours capable de saisir les signes, mais très fort pour faire des liens et deviner les émotions par la suite…

Misaki revêtit des gants puis il prit la pelle pour creuser près de marguerites.

\- Elles ont pris de la place depuis l'année dernière, remarqua Arikawa qui s'était agenouillé aussi pour creuser avec lui.

\- Mmm. L'agapanthe aussi va s'étendre, précisa Misaki. Dans quelques années, elle ressemblera à un petit bosquet.

\- Comme mon amour pour toi finalement.

La pelle glissa des doigts de Misaki. Dire qu'il s'était senti comme un romantique idiot en revenant avec son pot! Mais Arikawa était bien pire. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de dire des phrases furieusement romantiques avec un tel naturel… Après ça, il ne pourrait jamais regarder ces fleurs sans penser à ce qu'il venait de dire…

Il reprit la pelle, cachant son sourire en se penchant davantage. C'était très bien ainsi. Qu'il pense à eux deux à chaque regard sur ces fleurs.

Il récupéra le pot et Arikawa l'aida à retirer les fleurs pour les placer dans l'espace. Ils placèrent la terre tout autour, puis Arikawa partit chercher le tuyau pour arroser la nouvelle arrivante. Misaki se releva et retira les gants, pendant qu'Arikawa arrosait. Ce dernier précisa :

\- Je me suis senti tellement idiot quand je suis passé chez le fleuriste et que j'ai lu la signification de cette fleur.

\- Ah… Je m'en doutais… Tu ne le savais pas avant de m'envoyer la photo!, dit Misaki.

\- Non. Pire que ça, je t'en avais acheté un pot…

\- Sérieusement!?, se surprit Misaki en se tournant vers Arikawa.

\- Oui. Et je l'ai donné à Ikejima que j'ai croisé avant d'arriver au laboratoire! J'étais complètement paniqué. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais envoyé une fleur qui voulait dire « je t'aime » à un botaniste et que toi tu saurais sûrement ce que ça voulait dire…

Misaki ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en imaginant Arikawa offrir la fleur à Ikejima, sans autre explication. Toute cette histoire aurait pu devenir un immense malentendu si Ikejima avait connu le sens de l'agapanthe! Il se tourna vers Arikawa qui souriait, un peu gêné, mais content de voir Misaki rire de bon cœur. Quand il se calma, Arikawa ferma l'eau et lui dit, plus sérieux :

\- Tu as rempli les papiers.

Le botaniste revint vers les fleurs, retirant des poussières imaginaires.

\- Mmm. Je n'ai rien oublié?

\- Non. J'ai vérifié, tout est là. Je vais faire le suivi dès demain.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?, demanda Misaki d'une voix hésitante, en ne le regardant toujours pas.

Arikawa lui prit les mains et le força à se tourner vers lui.

\- Rien ne me rend plus heureux.

Ils se regardèrent. C'est Misaki qui s'approcha pour poser sa bouche sur celle de son partenaire. Il libéra l'une de ses mains pour la glisser sur la nuque d'Arikawa et le rapprocher encore. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus intense. Les deux bras d'Arikawa s'étaient noués dans le dos de Misaki qui se sentait redevenir aussi fébrile que la veille. Il glissa sa main entre la ceinture du pantalon et la chemise. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend depuis hier? », pensa-t-il en le caressant le bas du dos d'Arikawa. Ce dernier sursauta et arrêta le baiser :

\- Misaki… Tu sais où ça mène, tes doigts sur ma peau?

Misaki ne répondit pas, mais le ramena à sa bouche. Sa main glissa plus bas sur l'une des fesses d'Arikawa qui grogna au milieu du baiser et recula la tête :

\- Et moi qui étais sûr que tu étais trop fatigué après hier…

Cette fois, Misaki sourit en penchant la tête :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plus fort que j'en avais l'air, Arikawa…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Arikawa reprit sa bouche, l'amenant vers la bibliothèque qu'ils réservaient presque exclusivement à ces activités. Misaki songea qu'il faudrait peut-être, quelque part dans le futur, penser à installer une chambre pour qu'ils y dorment ensemble, au lieu de se séparer toutes les nuits. Avant, ils étaient officiellement « colocataires », mais tout avait changé ce matin. S'endormir près d'Arikawa et se réveiller près de lui seraient une source de chaleur aussi durable que de se fondre ainsi avec lui, dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque de son grand-père.

Dehors, les agapanthes et les marguerites côte à côte se gorgeaient de soleil, étendant leurs racines dans le sol fertile du jardin pour porter leur message bien au-delà du temps.

* * *

 _C'est mignon. Très mignon. C'est une histoire adorable que vit ce couple-là! Je vous invite à lire le manga. Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction! Myriel_


End file.
